Saber elegir
by Mistyket
Summary: One-Shot. Ash POV. El día de su boda, pero algo pasa... AAML! Fic corregido!


_Hola... Bueno este es mi primer one-shot, es una historia narrada por Ash.  
__Pokémon no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción que utilizo.  
__Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**SABER ELEGIR**

- _Acepto _–

Escuchar esa palabra salir de su boca hizo que suspirara de alivio. Ahí estaba yo, en el día más importante de mi vida, aun más que el día que recibí mi título de Maestro, aún no podía creer todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este momento, todas las aventuras, todas las adversidades eran recompensadas al tenerla junto a mí. Sentí un ligero de apretón en mis manos, haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y centrara mi atención en ella.

Hermosa, era una definición muy distante a lo que mis ojos podían percibir. Me volvía loco cada aspecto de ella, sus gestos, sus actitudes, su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos… Esos ojos que desde hace mucho expresan lo mismo que los míos. Amor.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer – escuche esa frase y tuve que tomar un poco de aire, habíamos sellado lo que ha crecido a lo largo de 11 años. En frente de mi estaba Misty, la chica que me pesco, mi primera compañera, mi mejor amiga.

– Puede besar a la novia – Sentir los roces de nuestros labios, me encantaba, nos demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos. Los aplausos empezaron a razonar a lo largo del recinto. Todos nuestros conocidos importantes estaban ahí presentes: Mi mamá, el Profesor Oak, las hermanas de Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Paul, Dawn. También personas que habíamos conocido a lo largo de nuestros viajes como Sakura, Duplica, Todd, Richie, incluso Misty había invitado a Rudy. Él siempre me pone de mal humor, pero acepte que lo invitara para no sacar la _pequeña_ personalidad de Misty.

Tome a Misty, he empezamos a caminar para salir de la Iglesia. Misty sonreía como nunca, recibiendo la felicitación que nos daban todos, vaya que se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco. ¡No puedo esperar quitárselo!… Contrólate Ash, que todavía falta la fiesta.

– Te Amo – escuche salir de sus labios, podía notar como en aquella sonrisa traviesa que me dirigía había notado lo distraído que estaba.

– Yo también, Mist –

* * *

- ¡Felicidades Ash! – Gary se acerco y me dio un fraternal abrazo.

– Gracias Gary – le conteste, mientras ahora lo veía enfrente a mi sonriendo con una bebida en mano. Era difícil de creer que ahora era uno de mis mejores amigos, sin dudas mi vida me había dado muchas sorpresas

- ¿Y la novia? No me digas que ya la perdiste tan rápido – fruncí el ceño, sabía que a pesar de que éramos buenos amigos, el seguía molestándome de cierta forma y lo peor es que era cierto la había perdido entre tanta gente.

– Creo que la he perdido de vista – admití avergonzado, rascándome la nuca para sacar los un poco la vergüenza. Gary solo soltó una gran carcajada mientras tomaba un poco de aquella bebida.

– Ay Ash! No cambias – escuche decir mientras yo buscaba a mi esposa, solté una pequeña risa nerviosa, todavía no me acostumbro a ese término.

– Mira Ash, ahí está platicando con ese chico – Voltee a ver a donde me señalaba Gary, ahí estaba con Rudy.

- Discúlpame... Voy por mi esposa – Gary volvió a reír y fue por otro camino. Llegue a donde se encontraban los dos, ambos reían placenteramente por lo que solté un pequeño ruido para hacerme notar, nunca me ha gustado que él esté tan cerca de ella y ahora mucho menos.

– Hola, mi amor – Misty me tomo de la mano, se acerco a darme un pequeño beso para después voltearse hacia el bailarín - ¿Recuerdas a Rudy? –

Estrechamos las manos, cómo no recordar a Rudy, el chico que le daba rosas y cumplidos a mi Mist.

- ¡Felicidades Ash! Veo que si te pudiste dar cuenta de lo afortunado que eres – Su sonrisa arrogante me molestaba mucho y aun tenía esa costumbre de hacerse el pelo para atrás de una manera muy afeminada si me lo preguntan.

– Por supuesto, soy demasiado afortunado… tengo a _**mi**_ esposa – Le hice notar que ahora era mía, voltee a ver a Misty, frunció el ceño un poco.

– Es cierto, Misty siempre tuvo solo ojos para ti, lástima que rechazo mi invitación a quedarse conmigo –

- ¿Qué? – Nunca me lo había mencionado Misty, gire mi mirada para verla; estaba asustaba y sonrojada a la vez.

- ¿No lo sabías? La invite a quedarse a vivir conmigo y con Mary, si ella hubiera dicho que si… Tú estarías felicitándome a mí –

Maldito, ahora tenía toda la razón para odiarlo, mi sangre hervía aún más cuando la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro apareció, le hubiera desfigurado la cara pero algo más lo interrumpió.

_- Damas y Caballeros, es hora que la feliz pareja tengan su primer baile_ –

¡Genial! Todavía no me reponía de lo que acababa de decir Rudy y ahora tenía que bailar. Misty me jalo hacia el centro de la pista. Estaba nervioso, había estado practicando por meses para darle una sorpresa, entonces se empezaba a escuchar los primeros acordes de la canción.

La tome de su cintura mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello.

_Yo tengo una amiga.  
Que pasa los días a solas,  
me dice que cuenta las horas,  
sin desesperar._

_Que acepta el espacio que ocupa,  
sin pena ni gloria,  
no quiere invadir territorios que puedan,  
la historia cambiar_

Después de tanto tiempo, habíamos unido nuestras vidas. Recordar de cómo supe sus sentimientos hacia a mí.

_Yo tengo una amiga.  
Que espera serena y ardiente,  
que esconde entre cuatro paredes  
su propio dolor._

_Que cuida lo poco que tiene  
con uñas y dientes.  
Que nadie se atreva a robarle,  
un solo minuto de amor_

Estaba tan deprimido, me había encerrado en mi habitación para tenderme sobre mi cama y ocultarme con un montón de cobijas planeando no salir de ahí nunca, había perdido contra Lance, lo que significaba que no me iba a convertir en maestro pokémon. Todos tenían miedo de ir a hablar conmigo, menos ella. Escuche el sonido unos golpes sobre mi puerta

– ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – Grité, estaba tan decepcionado… cuestionándome seriamente si tenía que seguir por este camino que había elegido desde que cumplí mi decimo año de vida

– Entonces tan solo escucha… Ash, yo sé que puedes lograrlo – reconocí un poco de titubeo en su voz, seguramente era complicado hablar a través de la puerta, quería responderle algo pero no lo hice era demasiado doloroso tan solo guarde silencio para escucharla desde el otro lado.

– Puedes volver a luchar contra Lance, y sé que puedes vencerlo -

_Yo tengo una amiga  
Que escucha mis pasos  
Y sale corriendo con una sonrisa  
Prendida en los labios._

_Yo tengo una amiga_  
_Que cuando la abrazo_  
_Se vuelve tan frágil_  
_Como una paloma_  
_Y acaba temblando_.

¿Volverlo a retar? ¿Y humillarme de nuevo? Creo que había sido suficiente con esta pobre exhibición para poder intentarlo de nuevo, era claro que este no era mi destino.

- ¡Claro que no! Déjame Mist… Soy un perdedor – No quería su lastima, la de nadie… ninguno comprendía lo que estaba pasando, todo por lo que me había preparado y había fracasado. No podía seguir intentándolo.

– No eres un perdedor, Ash. No puedes rendirte, todos confiamos en ti. – Me levante y me acerque hacia la puerta, no la abrí…solo me quede parado enfrente de la puerta, posando mi cabeza sobre ella.

– No quiero tu lastima – Dije en un tono muy bajo, mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo todo el dolor que esto representaba. Ella era buena, sabía que estaría para mí porque era mi amiga, pero… tan solo era eso y también era un fracaso para mí.

- ¿Lastima?… Claro que no, Ash. Yo se que puedes vencerlo, porque creo en ti, se que muchas veces no te lo he dicho, pero en serio creo en ti, te apoyo… porque te amo. -

_Yo tengo una amiga_

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, abrí rápidamente la puerta para observarla, se veía asustada de haber dicho aquello último. No podía creerlo, había dicho que me amaba… debía ser un error, algo que confundí, no podía creer que Misty sintiera lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté un poco asustando y extasiado, tenía tantos sentimientos en ese momento, ella cerró los ojos y con una mano se tomo la cabeza, como reclamándose haber dicho la parte de _te amo_.

– Olvídalo… es mejor que lo olvides – dio media vuelta y empezaba a bajar las escaleras, vi como corría llorando, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla ir.

_Yo tengo una amiga  
Que piensa que nada ha cambiado  
y no sabe qué tanta distancia,  
me ha puesto a pensar._

_Ignora que noche tras noche  
la he estado soñando,  
que siento lo mismo que ella  
y nada nos va a separar_

- Misty – susurre su nombre y salí corriendo tras ella, apenas estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa, la tome de la cintura para girarla y la bese para que supiera que yo sentía lo mismo por ella, que nunca nada nos va a separar.

_Yo tengo una amiga  
Que escucha mis pasos  
y sale corriendo con una sonrisa  
prendida en los labios._

_Yo tengo una amiga  
que cuando la abrazo  
se vuelve tan frágil  
como una paloma  
y acaba temblando._

Desde ese entonces nos hicimos novios y ahora esposos; ella me había dado la confianza y valentía de continuar, era más feliz que nunca. Y pensar que Rudy me pudo haber echado a perder mi felicidad.

– ¿En qué piensas? - Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos… seguíamos bailando y observaba como las personas nos veía con sonrisas en su rostro. Volví mi atención a ella para sacar la duda que me consumía.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Rudy? – Ella miro hacia otro lado, ocultando un poco de su rostro de mi vista.

– No tiene importancia – contesto, retire suavemente una de mis manos que estaba en su cintura para tomar su hermoso rostro y voltearla para que me viera, sus ojos siempre brillan de manera especial incluso cuando se avergonzaba.

– ¡Claro que importa! Odio la idea de que te pudiste llegar a quedar a vivir con él, yo no sé qué hubiera… - de pronto no pude decir ni una palabra más, me había callado con un dulce beso, no pude evitar responderle de la misma manera.

– Te amo, tonto. Yo te elegí a ti, Ash. Y siempre te elegiré a ti, te lo juro. – Solo esas palabras bastaron para tranquilizarme, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar ese dulce beso.

_Yo tengo una amiga_  
_Que escucha mis pasos_  
_y sale corriendo con una sonrisa_  
_prendida en los labios._

_Yo tengo una amiga…_

La música había dejado de sonar, de repente todo se había hecho obscuro tome un poco de aire, sintiendo que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Misty un tanto preocupada mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo.

– No lo sé –

Así como de un momento a otro estaba oscuro, volvió la luz en el recinto y perdí el aire por la sorpresa que a lo que mis ojos veían. Miembros del Equipo Rocket, Equipo Aqua y Equipo Magma rodeándonos por completo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – demandé conocer mientras colocaba a Misty detrás de mí para protegerla. Estaba realmente asustado, la sonrisa llena de soberbia de varios integrantes, me hacían sentir indefenso, nada estaba bajo nuestro control.

– Venganza – escuche la respuesta a mi pregunta, y mi miedo se acrecentó al observar cómo salía de la obscuridad de una esquina una silueta que pensé no volvería a ver.

– Giovanni – tan solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

– ¡Lárguense de aquí! – Gritó Misty, tratando de ocultar el miedo que sabía que sentía en estos momentos.

– No nos iremos hasta ajustar cuentas con el Maestro Pokémon –

¡Malditos! Me están echando a perder toda la noche, di un paso hacia adelante para confrontarlos de mejor manera, no me importa si tenía que pelear lo haría con tal de que se fueran.

– Ten mucho cuidado, Ash – susurró Misty, giré para verla se veía realmente asustada, no sabía que decir así que tan solo pude asentir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunte de nuevo, desafiándolos de lleno… pagarían las consecuencias por interrumpir esta noche.

– Ya te lo dijimos, queremos venganza. Tú destruiste nuestras organizaciones, habríamos construido imperios si no es por tu maldita intromisión. – me respondió Giovanni, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia a mí. Yo trata de no mostrarme intimidado así que camine un poco más hacia él para tenerlo de frente.

– Ustedes se lo merecían, solo hacían mal a las personas y pokémon. –

– Destruiste todo lo que habíamos construido por años, tantos proyectos, tanto esfuerzo…. ¡A la basura! Ahora solo queremos venganza. –

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, un grito de Misty hizo que me diera cuenta que un bulbasaur de un miembro del equipo Magma la había agarrado

– ¡Suéltala!, no te atrevas a lastimarla –

Misty gritaba y trataba de soltarse mientras la alegaban cada vez más de mí. Iba a ir tras ella, cuando me sujetaron dos agentes.

– ¡Dinos! Dinos que se siente que te arrebate lo más importante. –

- ¡Deténganse, les dije que la suelten! –

- Tu nos quitaste lo que más queríamos, tan solo te lo pagaremos de vuelta. -

- ¡No, por favor se los ruego! – Esos malditos que tenían a Misty la sujetaban con fuerza, los ojos de ellos… la maldad que reflejaban sabía que tenía que hacer algo, lo que sea para soltarme e ir tras ella.

- Todas tus acciones te condujeron a este preciso momento, lamentaras el haberte metido con nosotros Sr. Ketchum –

¡Maldición! Todo se había vuelto obscuro, y sentí como me habían soltado esos desgraciados, empecé a correr hacía donde creía que estaba, tan solo podía sentir la desesperación apoderarse de mí, corría en la obscuridad la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos era indescriptible.

– ¡Misty! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse el miedo no dejaba mi ser.

– Ash… –

Segundos después, todo volvió a iluminarse y ya no había ningún miembro de ningún equipo, más no me sentía aliviado mientras buscaba a Misty, gire mi cabeza examinando y tratando de hallarla, hasta que observe algo que paró en seco mi respirar. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el piso, corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis temblorosas piernas, junto a ella habían llegado Brock y May.

– Misty… – ahí estaba inconsciente en el suelo me arrodille hasta tomarla y vi una jeringa incrustada en su cuello.

– No, no puede ser. –

Le quite suavemente la jeringa y la abrace delicadamente… más su cuerpo frio e inerte ocasiono que la apegará más hacia mí, tratando de alguna manera que algo extraordinario sucediera.

– Misty, despierta por favor –

– Mi amor… despierta, te lo ruego. –

No podía creerlo, esos infelices me la habían arrebatado y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Su piel pálida y fría ocasionaba que corriera más rápido mis lágrimas. Mi mano temblorosa acariciaba su mejilla, por más que quería ya no existía ese calor que sentía al tocarla. Mi mamá llego y me aparto de ella, mis fuerzas se habían ido.

– No mamá, suéltame. Quiero estar con Misty. –

No me soltó, tan solo me abrazaba fuertemente. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que también le había afectado, más nada más me importaba... quería estar con Misty.

– Hijo, no hay nada que hacer. –

Lo sabía, sabía que ya no existía nada humanamente posible por traerla de vuelta. Su alma se había marchado de este mundo, junto con la mía.

- ¿Por qué le hicieron esto a Misty?... Ella no tenía la culpa – solloce en el regazo de mi madre, más no había consuelo.

– Esas personas solo buscaron herirte de la peor manera – escuche la voz de Brock se veía también afectado y enojado, todos se veían afligidos pero ninguno podía entender el dolor que tenía en estos momentos.

– Lograron quitarte lo que más querías –

Toda la tristeza que sentía, se transformo rápidamente en odio. Odiaba a esas malditas organizaciones, a Giovanni, a todos y cada uno que participaron en esto, los encontraré a todo y cada uno de ellos, pagaría por esto.

– ¿Lo que más quiero? ¡Los voy a matar! –

Mi mamá jalo hacía ella, y sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos, sus lagrimas eran reflejo de las mías.

– ¡No, hijo! Misty no hubiera querido eso –

No podía creer que el mejor día de mi vida, se había convertido en la peor de todos. Estaba haciendo los arreglos funerarios, ya había dejado de llorar… estaba agotado, por lo que pedí el espacio que sentía necesario en este momento para estar a solas, salí de mi casa tome mi automóvil y empecé a conducir sin rumbo fijo.

Me la habían arrebatado, sin tan solo hubiera reaccionado más rápido, sino la hubiera perdido de vista, si tan solo no la hubiera amado ella seguiría viva. Hubiera preferido que ella estuviera con Rudy, que esto… hubiera sido más fácil, al menos sabría que ella hubiera tenido una vida feliz.

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista sin poder evitarlo, iba a quitarlas con el revés de mi mano pero vi una luz enfrente de mí, alcance a distinguir el camión en frente iba en el mismo carril. Gire lo más rápido que pude el volante y choque contra un árbol.

La sensación de dolor en mi cabeza, era tan pequeña a comparación de mi corazón. Lo que no daría por verla una vez más, por ver aquella sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de alegría de nuevo.

- Solo quisiera que Misty estuviera con vida - con aquel último pensamiento, me deje caer sobre el volante de mi automóvil y todo se torno obscuro.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, más de repente abrí los ojos. Desperté agitado, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, seguramente por el golpe que me había dado; pero algo no cuadraba, no estaba en mi auto, estaba en una sencilla cama y a lado estaba Pikachu, que dormía plácidamente, estaba tan confundido esto no parecía mi cuarto, o algo que conociera.

- ¿Ash? ¿Estás bien? –

Voltee mi vista, casi me caigo de la impresión. En frente de mi estaba Misty, pero no era aquella mujer que fue mi novia, sino la Misty de mis viajes con esos gestos de niña con el pelo sujetado. Pero… ¿Qué importaba? ¡Estaba feliz!

- ¡Misty! - Me levante y la abrace tan fuerte, podía de nuevo oler su dulce aroma y sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ash? – podía sentir su rigidez bajo mis brazos más no me importaba, tenía la cálida sensación de ella de nuevo, algo que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir, era grandioso.

– Nada, solo estoy feliz de verte – le sonreí, ella parecía confundida así que decidí soltarla para que no se incomodará.

De pronto mi cabeza se lleno de dudas, ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? ¿Quizás era un sueño? ¿Qué tal si me golpee tan fuerte la cabeza, que todo era producto de mi imaginación?

– Tal vez por fin Ash va a admitir que le gustas – giré mi cabeza y vi a Tracey, que al parecer había presenciado toda la escena. Mi dulce pelirroja, fiel a su carácter golpeo fuertemente a Tracey dejándolo medio inconsciente.

_¿Dónde estaba?_ Volvió esa duda a mi mente, para darme una idea abrí mi chaqueta y vi dos medallas de la Liga Naranja. _¿Solo dos?_

– ¿Ash, seguro que te sientes bien? – me pregunto Misty, se veía tan confundida pero a la vez preocupada, aunque intentará disimularlo un poco.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – su rostro de preocupación se borro de su cara, para soltar una fuerte carcajada.

– Nunca había visto que te perdieras cuando nos llevan, estamos en el barco rumbo a Isla Trovita… ¿Recuerdas? –

¿Islas Trovita? Es donde gane mi medalla caracol contra Rudy. Traté de no mostrar sorpresa, era todo muy confuso para mí.

– ¡Ah sí! ya recuerdo, ven vamos a fuera. – le dije y salimos hacía el exterior del barco, nos acercamos a los barandales para contemplar el mar. Mis pensamientos estaban a mil por hora, no sabía porque estaba aquí, después de lo que había pasado ayer… o lo que me iba a pasar dentro de 10 años. Tal vez la vida me está dando otra oportunidad con Misty. ¿Pero porque volví hasta este punto? ¿Por qué justo en este momento de nuestras vidas?

- ¡Ash! ¿No escuchaste a Pikachu? Hay una niña ahogándose – Voltee a ver a Misty y estaba sacando su Staryu. _¿Una niña?._.. es cierto, la hermana menor de Rudy.

* * *

Las cosas han pasado muy similar a como pasaron la primera vez, Rudy coqueteaba con Misty y yo me aguantaba mis celos lo más que podía. Pase la prueba de los blancos fácilmente, me concentre en lo que tenía que hacer ignorando esos comentarios molestos del bailarín de segunda.

Más tarde, Misty se había ido con Rudy en esa _invitación_ de cenar y Tracey me sugirió ir a hablar con el Prof. Oak para decirle como me iba. Le dije que no quería hablar con él en estos momentos y que hablara con él si quería, pretendía ir a ver la cena de Misty.

Camine a través de varias habitaciones hasta encontrar el comedor, la mesa estaba vacía, al parecer acababan de dejar de cenar, entonces seguí caminando hasta que los vi. Estaban en un lugar donde los pokémon estaban bailando, me aguante un poco la risa de ver la forma en que bailaban algunos Pokémon.

- ¡Los pokémon están bailando! – Misty parecía sorprendida en lugar de reírse de cómo se veían, algunos apenas y se movían.

– Creo que no es suficiente enseñarles solo ataques a los pokémon, he descubierto que las habilidades de los pokémon pueden mejorar y cambiar si pueden aprender algo nuevo y diferente. – ahí estaba Rudy explicando su método, ahora entendía un poco más el impactrueno de Starmie, la verdad era una forma poco común pero efectiva de entrenamiento.

– Por eso mi hermano les da lecciones de baile a todos sus pokémon – su hermanita le dijo a Misty, que parecía emocionada al estar entre ellos dos.

– Bueno Misty ¿Deseas Bailar? – ¡Maldición! Era difícil controlar los celos que sentía en estos momentos.

– ¡Vamos Togepi! – Mary se había llevado a Togepi para bailar, dejando a Misty libre

– ¡Vamos inténtalo! – Misty se sonrojo un poco y empezaron a bailar. _¿Se sonrojo?_ Realmente le había llegado a gustar un poco Rudy, seguían bailando muy divertidos hasta que Rudy hablo de nuevo.

– Seria fantástico que te quedaras aquí, para siempre. Mary estaría feliz si lo hicieras. –

– No lo sé… – Misty paro de bailar, parecía realmente confundida por lo que le acaba de escuchar.

– Por favor, piénsalo y dame tu respuesta después del duelo de mañana –

Ahora entiendo porque llego actuando raro al cuarto que nos dio Rudy aquella vez. Tan solo de ver la forma en que él la veía, me hizo comprender la razón por la cual había regresado a este preciso momento, sabía que Rudy cuidaría de ella muy bien y antes del accidente desee que Misty estuviera viva aunque no fuera conmigo.

_Humillar_. Eso fue lo que hice en la batalla con Rudy, claro con la ventaja de saber qué hacer y cuando hacerlo, fue un vergonzoso 3 – 0, sin que ninguno de mis pokémon recibieran el mínimo daño.

Había evitado que Misty me gritara desde el globo. Ahora estábamos en la orilla del mar, listos para irnos, Misty se veía preocupada y confundida, muy diferente a la vez anterior.

- Ash, haz hecho que me de cuenta que necesito mucho más entrenamiento. Te entrego esto como señal de victoria en Isla Trovita – tan solo estire mi mano y la coloque en mi chaqueta.

– Gracias. –

Tracey y Misty me miraron extrañado, sus miradas me incomodaron bastante. Aunque sabía la razón de su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué me ven? – pregunte bastante molesto, cruzándome de brazos.

– Y tu clásico ritual de "¡Sí! ¡Gane mi medalla!" –

– No quise hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? – realmente estaba molesto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ambos se miraron confundidos por mi reacción pero dejaron el tema.

– Entonces Misty ¿Ya pensaste lo que te pregunte ayer? – Rudy se acerco a ella, y puso su mano sobre su brazo esperando su respuesta, era hora.

– Bueno yo… - suspire y me acerque a Misty, la sujete de la mano para llamar su atención. Parecía sorprendida por ese pequeño gesto.

– ¿Podemos hablar? –

– No ves que le acabo de preguntar a algo, ten algo de educación –

– Es rápido – Rudy suspiro y asintió de mala manera. Así que concentre toda mi atención a Misty.

– Entonces… ¿podemos hablar? – Misty asintió, tome a togepi y se lo di a Tracey, la tome de nuevo de la mano y fuimos a otro lugar.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Me pregunto Misty, lo que le iba a decir me dolía más que cualquier cosa, pero quería que viviera aunque fuera lejos de mi. No podía permitir que tuviera el mismo destino.

– Misty si quieres quedarte, quédate… - lo dije en tono bajo, no muy convencido de lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué dices? – me pregunto extrañada, tome un poco da aire antes de continuar dándome valor por lo que iba a pronunciar.

– Le gustas a ese chico, y ti te gusta ¿No sería lógico?… Brock jamás dejaría pasar una oportunidad así – Trate de ser gracioso, aunque sabía que no lo era.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ash – me dijo molesta, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. Aproveche eso para sacar de mi mochila, dinero que tenía ahorrado del viaje que jamás le había dado por miedo a que se hubiera marchado.

– Mira ten, te doy el dinero suficiente para una bicicleta nueva… ya no tienes razón para seguirme, te puedes quedar con Rudy. – tome su mano y coloque el dinero, ella miraba el dinero muy complicada, sabía que esa no era la razón por la cual me seguía.

– ¿Ya no quieres que viaje contigo? – me pregunto con los ojos húmedos, si algo que odiaba en este mundo era verla llorar.

– No Misty, tan solo quiero que estés aquí y seas feliz – dije tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción en mi voz. Lo había decidido, y no iba a cambiar de opinión, ella tenía que vivir. De pronto empezó a caminar hacía a mí, mientras se acercaba cerré los ojos, esperando un golpe, un insulto, que tan solo se marchará… cualquier cosa sin embargo, me beso.

Ese dulce néctar que había probado tantas veces, aunque en realidad esta sería la primera vez. Estaba rígido, no quería demostrarle ningún sentimiento que existía en mí ser, pero un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza, tal vez sería bueno mi _último-primer_ beso con Misty, la bese de dulcemente de una forma que me recordara, que supiera de alguna forma que en otra vida éramos el uno para el otro con un final triste.

Termino aquel dulce contacto, me veía con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Yo digo que no quieres que me vaya – me sonrío dulcemente hizo más difícil el momento… pero era una decisión tomada, si tenía que hacer que me odiara para que se quedara, lo haría.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte fríamente, observe como su sonrisa se borro de su rostro ante mis palabras.

– Bueno… yo… te bese y tú… también – suspire, tome valor y coraje para terminar lo que tenía que hacer. _Lo siento mucho Mist_.

– ¡Ah! Eso… ¿No creerás que te quiero o algo parecido, o si?-

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, un dolor tan grande por lastimar a la persona que amo en esta vida.

– Bueno es que yo… pensé…-

Solo espero que de alguna manera sepas que esto es por tu bien.

– Jajaja ¡Ay Misty! ¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos? Eso nunca va a pasar, no seas tonta –

Misty salió corriendo, alejándose rápidamente de mí soltando lagrimas en el camino. Mi trabajo estaba hecho, te he salvado la vida, condenando la mía a la soledad. Más no importaba, si ese era el precio por que tu vivieras, no me arrepentiría de nada.

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 años de mi nuevo rumbo de mi vida después de dejar isla Trovita, Tracey decidió no acompañarme más, estaba molesto de la forma que trate a Misty al igual que Brock, el se entero y no regreso a unirse a mi viaje como la última vez.

Ahora soy el campeón de las Islas Naranjas, Jotho y Hoenn, no había reto al saber lo que pasaba, pero me acercaba más rápido a lo que antes había logrado ser, Maestro Pokémon, pero ya no me emocionaba… hace mucho perdí el entusiasmo por la vida.

Estoy volviendo a mi casa, en Pueblo Paleta donde en mi otra vida, Misty me hubiera recibido en mi casa.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? – le pregunte a Pikachu, él era el único que sabía la verdad aunque no sabía si realmente me creía.

– Pikapi pikachu pi pikachupi – es cierto lo que decía Pikachu, la extraña demasiado, pero la aleje y la lastime de una forma irreparable. Si tan solo hubiera pensado antes de actuar, al igual que la última vez destruí todos los planes de los Equipos Rocket, Magma y Aqua pero ahora me asegure de que estuvieran en la cárcel bajo máxima vigilancia. Si hubiera pensado en hacer eso primero antes de alejarla de mi, ella estaría conmigo ahora como debía de ser.

Era cierto lo que Misty siempre me decía. _"Lo tuyo no es pensar"_. No pensé, solo deje actuar y ahora era demasiado tarde, ella me odiaba. La vida si me había dado otra oportunidad y la desperdicie.

– Soy un estúpido – camine y llegue a mi casa, recogí el periódico que estaba en la entrada de mi casa.

– Mamá, ya regrese – entre a la casa y fui a la cocina, ahí estaba mi mamá junto con Mr. Mime. Me abrazo fuertemente mientras Mr. Mime me saludaba alegremente.

– ¡Ya regreso mi campeón! Vete a cambiar y tendremos una cena entre los 2 para festejar –

Escuchar su dulce voz, siempre hace que sonría inevitablemente. Mi mamá, era lo único que no había cambiado en mis dos vidas.

– Si mamá, bajare lo más rápido que pueda – subí a mi cuarto, deje mis cosas cuando de pronto vi una foto, aquella foto del regreso de mi primer viaje, estaba el profesor y mi mamá en los extremos, en medio estaba Brock y Misty, yo en medio de ellos con Pikachu en mi cabeza.

– Mi mejor viaje – suspire, entonces me acosté rápido en mi cama y abrí el periódico, había varios encabezados, pero una me llamo la atención.

- _Anuncia boda el líder del gimnasio Trovita_ – me paralice por completo al leerlo, tuve miedo… miedo de leer algo que me causara mucho más dolor que había en mi corazón. Fui a la página indicada para leer más información.

_"El líder del gimnasio Trovita en Islas Naranjas, anuncia su próxima boda con su novia de 4 años, Misty Waterflower. Esta joven pareja, ha sido de las más populares de desde que se formo y estamos contentos en tener esta nota en exclusiva para nuestros lectores"_

Lancé el periódico lo más lejos que pude, ahora sí que era miserable aunque sabía que yo la había conducido a él, pensando en su seguridad. Tan solo esperaba que realmente fuera feliz con él.

_"La invite a quedarse a vivir conmigo y con Mary, si ella hubiera dicho que si… Tú estarías felicitándome a mi"_

¡Imbécil! Recordar sus palabras del día de mi boda y saber que fueron ciertas. Tenía que tranquilizarme, mi mamá aún me esperaba abajo.

– Necesito un buen baño – suspire y me metí a bañar, efectivamente lo necesitaba. Me salí de bañar y mientras me vestía, prendí el radio curiosamente sonaba el final de _esa_ canción.

_Yo tengo una amiga,_  
_que piensa que nada ha cambiado_  
_y no sabe qué tanta distancia,_  
_me ha puesto a pensar._

_Ignora que noche tras noche_  
_la he estado soñando,_  
_que siento lo mismo que ella_  
_y nada nos va a separar._

_"Te amo, tonto. Yo te elegí a ti, Ash. Y siempre te elegiré a ti, te lo juro."_

Recordar aquellas palabras, hacía que me estremeciera. La cálida forma en que las dijo, tras el hermoso beso con que fue sellado, ahora aquellas palabras dejaban un enorme vacío.

– Me mentiste – pero no te culpo, yo fui quien hizo que rompieras ese juramento.

_Yo tengo una amiga  
que escucha mis pasos  
y sale corriendo con una sonrisa  
prendida en los labios._

_Yo tengo una amiga  
que cuando la abrazo  
se vuelve tan frágil  
como una paloma  
y acaba temblando_.

Iba bajando la escalera tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía en estos momentos para que mi mamá no se preocupara cuando tocaron a la puerta.

– ¡Yo abro! – grité y me dirigí hacía ella.

Los toquidos de la puerta, era cada vez más insistentes justamente cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta sentí un nerviosismo inexplicable, me quede inmóvil un momento, no sabía porque pero tenía una ansiedad por abrir la puerta, volvieron a sonar tan solo tres toquidos muchos más leves que los demás, sin embargo fueron suficientes para que mi corazón palpitará fuertemente, gire lentamente la perilla revelando la figura que ahora me veía directamente a los ojos.

– Misty… –

Tal vez, no me mintió.

* * *

_Gracias por leer un fic mío._

_Esta historia fue creada en mi intento de estudiar para mis exámenes que tendré en la tarde. Jejeje ^^ Creo que me desvié un poquito de tema._

_Bueno ahora si me pondré a estudiar jajaja. Porfa, dejen reviews, si les gusto o no, si ya debo de dejar de escribir y ponerme a estudiar, cualquier reviews es recibido._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_**Nota 15/07/2013.**__ Ok, me puse a leer este fic que subí hace tanto tiempo, no pude ni acabarlo. ¡Qué atrocidad! La verdad es que me apena haber puesto algo tan terriblemente malo, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era editarlo por si alguien paseaba en estos rincones se encontrará algo de mejor calidad, porque la verdad es que mi redacción y ortografía daban pena – no es que ahora sean perfectas, estoy muy lejos de eso, pero creo que al menos mejoraron bastante - honestamente no sé cómo esta historia pudo haber tenido lectores :P, pero agradezco enormemente todos los comentarios que esta historia recibió a pesar de todo._

_¡Si alguien lee esto que haya leído la versión anterior, espero que sea de mejor agrado que el anterior! _

_Y si es la primera vez que lo ves, la verdad me alegro mucho porque mi versión anterior era de película de terror, en fin. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron!_


End file.
